Disorder of the Phoenix
Disorder of the Phoenix are a wizarding rock band popular with all ages. They have reached cult status due to their enduring position in the wizarding music charts. Band members include Gilbert Vickers (lead vocals & rhythm guitar), Bill Figg (drums), Samir Darzi (bass guitar) and Nathaniel Woolstock (lead guitar). First formed in 2071, two members (Vickers and Figg) are from now defunct band The Doxy Solution, and brought their fanbase with them. They have been favourites of the Daily Prophet for many years, since the Daily Prophet first covered a concert back in 2073. and the resulting article made page 2. They are a headlining act for the WWN Music Festival, as reported by the Daily Prophet in 2085, and have influenced several young up-and-coming wrock bands. They toured internationally from November 2085 until Feb 2086. They are currently touring with The Dead Kneazles during the New Wrock Order Tour of Summer 2087. History Discography I Think You'll Find I Didn't Go to the Durmstrang Institute EP '(released October 2071) Track 1 - Stand Back Little Girl, There's an Age Line Right Here Track 2 - Arania Exumai Track 3 - I'm Not Blushing, Its Just Colovaria Track 4 - Baby, Stick Around (Epoximise) Track 5 - Evanesco you out of My Mind '''Sunday Night at the Leaky Cauldron '(released March 2072) Track 1 - Flyers are Fallers too Track 2 - Heating to the Point of Melting Track 3 - Heal my Damage Track 4 - What's that baby, you've never seen a Basilisk before? Track 5 - How I Learned to Stop Lying and Love the Confringo Charm Track 6 - At The Leaky Cauldron With Your Girlfriend Track 7 - That Gilded Knife She Stabbed Me With Was Goblin-Forged Track 8 - I Kissed an Auror and I Liked It Track 9 - The Only Difference Between a Rabbit and a Jackalope is a Well-Placed Antler Jinx '''How I Tamed the Manticore and Got the Girl in Ten Easy Steps (released October 2073) Track 1- Tell The Squad to Back Off, I'm Not in the Mood for an Inquisition Track 2- Zetigeist Poltergeist Track 3- My Cauldron has a Hole in it (And So Does My Heart) Track 4- Potioneer in Motion Track 5 - If You Were a Dragon (No Reserve Could Contain You) Track 6 - Bludger to the Back of the Head Track 7 - She Was a Quidditch Referee (With a Whistle, a Red Flag, and a Chip on her Shoulder) Track 8 - How I Tamed the Manticore and Got the Girl in Ten Easy Steps Track 9 - Brewing Trouble in the Bathroom Track 10 - At the Bottom of a Pewter Cauldron You'll find What's Left of My Dignity The Incantation EP '(released January 2076) Track 1 - Vipera Evanesca Track 2 - Finite Incantatem Track 3 - Alohomora Duo Track 4 - Homenum Revelio Track 5 - Salvio Hexia Track 6 - Incarcerata '''Non-Verbal Love Affair '(released April 2077) Track 1 - Non-Verbal Love Affair Track 2 - There isn't a Spell Strong Enough to Make me Fall Out of Love With You Track 3 - Buffalo On My Chest Track 4 - The Boggart in your Closet should meet my Skeletons Track 5 - Lucid Dreaming Track 6 - Episkey Won't Reverse What You've Done to Me Track 7 - Run away on Hogmanay Track 8 - Unplottable Track 9 - One More Firewhiskey for the Road Track 10 - She's Unspeakable Track 11 - Dark Mark on my Heart 'One Inch From Destruction '(released January 2079) Track 1 - Taming a Nundu (Ten Things That are Easier than Loving You) Track 2 - Witch, You're Basic Track 3 - One Inch From Destruction Track 4 - Meet Me in the Forbidden Forest Track 5 - Magic Works (Weird Sisters cover) Track 6 - I Woke Up With a Mountain Troll Track 7 - The Hex Track 8 - She Bites like a Sasabonsam Track 9 - My Ever-bashing Boomerang (Always Come Back to Me) Track 10 - Broomstick Servicing Kit Track 11 - Wand of Ebony, Heart of Stone Track 12 - Star-craving Mad (I'm in Love with an Astronomer) 'Disorder of the Phoenix: The Greatest Disorders volume 1 (2070 - 2075) '(released April 2082) Track 1 - Stand Back Little Girl, There's an Age Line Right Here Track 2 - Zetigeist Poltergeist Track 3 - What's that baby, you've never seen a Basilisk before? Track 4 - Heal my Damage Track 5 - If You Were a Dragon (No Reserve Could Contain You) Track 6 - At the Bottom of a Pewter Cauldron You'll find What's Left of My Dignity Track 7 - How I Tamed the Manticore and Got the Girl in Ten Easy Steps Track 8 - Baby, Stick Around (Epoximise) Track 9 - My Cauldron has a Hole in it (And So Does My Heart) Track 10 - Flyers are Fallers too Track 11- She Was a Quidditch Referee (With a Whistle, a Red Flag, and a Chip on her Shoulder) Track 12 (Bonus Track) - Too Many Witches, Not Enough Firewhiskey Track 13 (Bonus Track) - Mouth Shut (Silencio) 'Disorder of the Phoenix: The Greatest Disorders volume 2 (2076-2081) '(December 2082) Track 1 - The Boggart in your Closet should meet my Skeletons Track 2 - She Bites like a Sasabonsam Track 3 - Incarcerata Track 4 - Run away on Hogmanay Track 5 - One Inch From Destruction Track 6 - She's Unspeakable Track 7 - Alohomora Duo Track 8 - Non-Verbal Love Affair Track 9 - Taming a Nundu (Ten Things That are Easier than Loving You) Track 10 - Vipera Evanesca Track 11- Star-craving Mad (I'm in Love with an Astronomer) Track 12 - My Ever-bashing Boomerang (Always Come Back to Me) Track 13 (Bonus Track) - Back From the Dead '''A Little Shrunken Head Told Me (Released January 2085) Track 1 - A Little Shrunken Head Told Me Track 2 - The Ban on Experimental Breeding Should Apply to You Track 3 - Fly High (Winged Horsemen cover) Track 4 - Wandless Magic Track 5 - Floo by You Track 6 - I Met My Baby in Hexagon Alley Track 7 - Shadow on the Wall Track 8 - Red Hair, Don't Care Track 9 - Blood Pop Baby Track 10 - This One Goes Out to the One I Cursed Track 11 - Flying Carpet Queen Track 12 - Stampede of the Granians Track 13 - The Knockturn Rag Category:Music Category:Wizard Musicians Category:WRock